Wiki 24:Bullpen
Welcome to the Bullpen. Named after an alternative name for the main office floor of CTU Los Angeles, the Bullpen is where everyone can come to find out what work needs to be done to improve Wiki 24... and who knows, maybe even save the world. General editing for grammar, clarity, consistency, as well as new factual content, is always welcome. If you're interested in filling in missing information, this page lists the spots in the wiki that need attention. To find out more about how to edit, see our . There is also more specific information on our policies, using a consistent style, and the hierarchy of canon. Pages needing attention : Main category: Pages needing attention The pages needing the most attention are collected and listed in this category. At the top of each of these pages is either a notice for general attention or a pointer for more specific work. (To mark more pages which need these notices, see here.) For a few examples of pages you can help with: * Category:Character-by-season articles - Many of these are incomplete. Write what each character does in each specific episode. * 24 Theme - Cite examples of when the refrain of the 24 theme appears in episodes. * Day 8 peace treaty - Detailed information needed on the events surrounding the treaty. * Quote pages - Each character's specific quote pages need the episodes that the quote appeared in cited. For example: Quote:Audrey Raines, Quote:Bill Buchanan, Quote:Charles Logan, Quote:Chloe O'Brian. For the full list, see Category:Pages needing attention. For more items you can help with, go here. Red links / wanted pages If you come across any red links, they are links which do not currently have an article associated with them. By clicking on the red link, you can start that article. Once the article has been made, the link will turn blue. You can find a list of red links on . Novels and comics : See main article Most of our Novels pages need more in-depth information detailing the plot, as well as pages for characters. For more on writing character pages, see Creating character pages for the differences between an article for a television series character and articles for comics/novels characters. 24: The Game Screenshots for some of the characters featured in 24: The Game are needed. For the templates to use with characters, see Video game character pages. Minor characters and actors There are minor characters that currently lack articles. If you notice an individual on the show who was mentioned by name or had lines, but doesn't have a page or entry on Unnamed characters, feel free to start an article for them. Additionally, many actors do not yet have pages. To get started, see: * Wanted characters for a list of named characters appearing onscreen that we do not have pages for * Creating character pages for characters who appear onscreen * Creating mentioned character pages for characters who are mentioned * Creating actor pages for actors Images * Almost all articles could use at least one screenshot or scanned image. The Articles needing images category lists pages that have no images at all. * Images need categorization, and the ones that are currently uncategorized can be found . ** Our policy states that all images must be categorized into the appropriate category for the episode they appeared in. If you upload an image please abide by this rule. For example, an image from Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am would be in Category:Images (Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am). Other places to look * The list shows pages that are not linked from anywhere. Create links to those pages from related pages. This is a great way to help if you do not have the time to do much original writing. * The list shows redirects which point to another redirect instead of directly to the intended article. This list should always be empty; fix anything that appears here by changing the double redirect to the article page which its redirect points to. Marking pages for attention If you are interested in starting a page or adding to an existing one, but don't have all the information available on the topic, please add one of these sets of tags to mark the page as needing work. Each page tagged with one of these templates will automatically be added to this category (see above). 1. For pages which need general attention and user discussion on the article talk page: : 2. For pages with unoriginal material (copied from another source): : 3. For pages with incomplete sections and important information missing: : 4. For pages with out-of-universe data (not sourced from within 24): : 5. For pages with little or no information (known as "stubs"): : 6. For pages which need to be re-written in the proper verb tense: : 7. For pages which have in-universe facts of doubtful veracity: : 8. For memorable quotes sections which are missing citations: : 9. For images that need replacing, due to visible logos, watermarks or other issues: : 10. For images that come from an unknown episode of a certain day: : 11. To nominate an entire page for deletion by an administrator: : Category:Wiki 24